


Velvet Tears

by avengeofultron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Violence, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengeofultron/pseuds/avengeofultron
Summary: Fire. That's all she could see. Something that she created and something that she couldn't change. The world was changing, and it was all her fault.[wanda maximoff | avengers]





	1. Chapter 1

** C A S T: **

 

main cast:  
 **elizabeth olsen** | scarlet witch • wanda maximoff  
 **paul bettany** | the vision  
 **chris evans** | captain america • steve rogers  
 **robert downey jr.** | iron man • tony stark  
 **jeremy renner** | hawkeye • clint barton  
 **scarlett johansson** | black widow • natasha romanoff  
 **anthony mackie** | falcon • sam wilson  
 **paul rudd** | ant man • scott lang

 

reoccurring cast:  
 **tom holland** | spider-man • peter parker  
 **sebastian stan** | winter soldier • bucky barnes  
 **chris hemsworth** | thor  
 **mark ruffalo** | hulk • bruce banner  
 **aaron-taylor johnson** | quicksilver • peitro maximoff [mentioned]

_notes;_   
_• i do not own marvel or any of the characters mentioned ~~(sadly)~~_

  
_•everything mentioned in this book (apart from the story line) belongs to marvel_

  
•

  
**started writing: 6/05/17**   
**started posting:**   
**finished writing:**   
**finished posting:**

****


	2. zero

**THE** clang of the metal elevator shocked her, as she was then roughly pushes out of the rusty, old doors by yet another guard. He had a gun in one hand, which was consistently pointing at her neck and a knife in his pocket. His clothes were made of a thick material, with a few spots of dry blood that had clearly seeped through the fabric of the vest. Around his face, tightened up at the back was a plastic mask which covered up his nose and his mouth, leaving just his eyes to wander freely. The gloves which were tightly gripping her wrist, to the point where it had started to bruise, were made of yet another think material; but the layering had began to peel away, making them scratch her already beaten skin.

His grip on her tightened, if that was even possible, and two more guards appeared at the side of her. She began to drift off again, drowning out the screaming as Ross walked into the room. He stood in front of her, his face a few centimetres away from her own, shouting and screaming at her, but she payed no attention. He wasn't worth the hassle.

A loud bang of someone's fist against the glass made Wanda jump, shooting her head up and bumping the front of it against Ross' own. He shouted a string of cuss words and raises his hand, caressing the wound gently. Wanda scoffed at him and rolled her eyes, not noticing the trail of blood that rolled down her forehead. Clint banged on the glass again, his words becoming muffled as the guards pressed a button and a metal shutter blocked him off from everyone else.

Sam looked up from the floor and out of the glass, watching at the men screamed at the young girl, taunting her and pushing her around. He noticed though, that Wanda looked at the ground the whole time, not listening to a word they were saying. Dry blood stained her face, and created teardrop-like shapes under her eyes. Her lips were swollen and split open, her hair was matted and stuck to her face from the blood which had made it slightly damp. The thing that made Sam feel sick was the electric shock collar wrapped tightly around her fragile neck, digging into her skin and leaving burn marks whenever they set it off.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous you are? Outside, in the world, they fear you. They hate you, with a burning passion," Ross continued his speech, his voice breaking slightly at the end as he stepped close to Wanda again. She lifted her head up and narrowed her eyes at him, red flashing against her eyeballs for a small amount of time.  
"They call you 'The Scarlet Witch'."  
Wanda thought for a second, and then a grin spread across her face. The guards around her gulped and straightened up, loosing grip on her arms slightly.

"I like it." She whispered, having not used her voice in a while, she coughed. Ross ignored her.

"Do you think you'll get out of here?" He asked her, it clearly being a rhetorical question but Wanda answered anyway.

"I'm waiting for Captain Rogers to free my friends and I. I would appreciate it if you treated them with care." She spoke slowly, licking her lips at the end of her sentence in attempt to hydrate them slightly.

Ross laughed and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips and turning away from her momentarily.

"Do you really think he's coming for you?" He laughed dryly again, leaning forward towards the floor. Wanda furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What about your, your synthetic boyfriend or whatever the hell he is?" Upon hearing Vision's name, she took a sharp breath in through her nose and screwed her eyes shut. She shook her head and mumbled out, 'I don't know'.

Ross stood there for a moment, before scoffing at her and ordering the guards to put her back in her cell. Two of the guards grabbed her roughly by her upper arms and pushed her into the cell, closing and securing the huge door behind her. She almost fell to the floor, but managed to lean on the brick wall and push herself back up. She slid down it and looked back out the door at the guards, who were placing their guns into their pockets. One of them held a small remote in his hand which had a small red button on the top of it. He pressed it and Wanda saw the shutter in front of Clint's cell begin to rise up. He was perched on the edge of his bed, his head rested in his hands as she saw his mouth moving slightly.

Wanda took this time to think about things. Pietro, who had met his fate over a year ago, was always on her mind. She was always wondering how he died, because no one would tell her. She could only imagine. It was a horrible moment, that feeling inside her stomach made her want to throw up and scream at the same time; yet she chose to scream until she could scream no more. She cried until she could cry no more, until someone came to get her but they never did. Wanda waited for a number of minutes, until she made her own way from the core, until she found Ultron and ended his life just like he ended her brother's.

She also wondered when Steve would come for her and the others. Did he even know where they all were? She knew that Tony did, so she often wondered if he had told Steve where she was. Wanda wondered a lot of things. What if Vision didn't like her anymore? At the airport in Germany, he didn't seem to care when they put her in handcuffs in threw her in the back of a van, separated from her friends. He just turned his back and folded his arms, suddenly making himself appear concerned about Peter Parker's mental state. She cried all the way to the Raft, kicking the bottom of the chair she was strapped to until she felt blood seeping through her socks and into her boots.

Wanda didn't know where Steve was or what he was doing, or who he was with; but she wanted to try and convince herself that he was coming for her, for her friends. Wanda was at breaking point, she was about to collapse and never get back up. She had had enough of the Raft, the horrors it held inside it's solid concrete walls. The way the waves crashed against the walls whenever they were above water, and they way the water sloshed around the building whilst they were underwater. The blaring alarm that pierced through her ears whenever someone, mostly Tony, visited the floating prison.

Wanda closed her eyes and slumped down against the wall, trying her best to prise her fingers apart, which have been crushed together for days now. She stretched her legs out and let a single tear fall from her eye, the waves around her sending her off into a disruptive, painful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've started a new book yay! i feel more comfortable writing this book than my other one about bucky and wanda, which i have decided to discontinue. the pairing, as much as i liked it before (and i will continue to wish for some interaction between them in infinity war), it doesn't interest me anymore. 
> 
> anywayyy i hope u enjoyed this chapter! xox


End file.
